In order to fasten components in vehicle cabins, a variety of fastening devices are used in the prior art. For example, for components in aircraft cabins, fastening devices are used that may be attached to a primary fuselage structure using suitable connecting means. Then, cabin components such as side panels, galleys, hatracks, partition walls or other components may be installed on these fastening devices during manufacturing of the aircraft.
An insulating structure for thermal and acoustic insulation of the aircraft cabin is usually located between the aircraft cabin and the fuselage structure. Insulation also reduces the risk of condensed water forming on the aircraft fuselage structure. However, since it is not possible to prevent an exchange of air between the relatively moist cabin air and the intermediate space between the insulating structure and the aircraft fuselage, condensed water forms on the inside of the aircraft fuselage despite the insulation. The impermeability of the insulation generally ensures that the condensed water remains behind the insulation and does not get into the cabin. In order to be able to secure the cabin components to the fastening devices, it is necessary to provide cutouts in the insulation, through which the fastening devices protrude from the aircraft fuselage into the cabin. This creates the possibility that condensed water may infiltrate the aircraft cabin from the outer skin. Moreover, since not all cabin components can be entirely impermeable, and gaps may exist between adjacent cabin components, which cannot be rendered completely impermeable at all points using seals, condensed water may get into the cabin. In unfavorable cases, the areas of the insulation concerned are located above passenger seats, with the result that condensed water may drip onto the passengers below. This phenomenon is also called “rain in the plane”.